Monoma
is the Drowsing Complien. It belongs to the Dream Elements. It grows into Comados. Appearance Monoma has a large, spherical head split into two sides. The left side is dark in color, with small yellow-white sparkles, resembling stars. The right side is a cloudy white. It has a face, which contains two yellow eyes, often closed or half open, and a goofy smile. The head hovers slightly above the body, which is mostly conical in shape, with various diamonds forming the body. Half of them match the color of the left side of the head, and the other half match the color of the right side. There are usually about eight diamonds in all. Information Monomas are Compliens that are usually seen asleep. Their eyes are specially adjusted in a manner that allows them to easily fall asleep regardless of whether the sky is light or dark. Monomas will waste the day away sleeping, until a threat manages to sneak by. At this time, at least half of the Monoma will wake up. Monomas are thought to be distantly related to the Dimilevis line. It is often presumed that the Dimilevis came later, since they more often have clearer views while only half is awake, as well as having more developed bodies. Monomas, when only half asleep, the half that's asleep will still envision its dreams, causing the half that's facing realities to have a difficult time telling what is real and what is fake. However, Monomas have developed the skill of hypnosis to stand the test of time. By swiftly spinning the bottom part of their bodies, they are able to quickly lure foes to sleep, giving the Monoma an easy mean of escape. Monomas originate in forests, but over years, have drifted into certain cities. Monomas are occasionally thought to be a cuter Complien by many, often due to their quirky smiles, though some people (specifically people with no taste) do not like this trait. Monomas and their effective hypnosis allow them to oftentimes be kept as pets by insomniacs, who will have them lure their owners to sleep when necessary. In recent years, it has been reported that people owning pet Monomas are fairly common on college campuses. While the ownership of a Monoma does require waking it for the purpose of luring yourself to sleep, it often is fairly efficient when it comes to trying to enjoy a good rest. Monomas aren't entirely practical in battle, and as such, are frequently hunted. However, they are often high in population, so currently, they are not of the least concern by groups such as the Protection Agency for Compliens. Often Monomas will stick around Comadoses, since Comadoses with two separate heads, are often able to defend their young while being able to get a good rest. Habitat Monomas are found around Complanet's eastern forests, most common in Eflistan, while also found in Gaiuso, Commukain, Smao Sha, Usmya, Ublington, and Nagthoto. Occasionally, Monomas are ported around the world to help other Compliens fall asleep. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Its name was derived from "mono-", a prefix meaning "one", and coma. Design While Monoma's design was mostly original, it may take slight inspiration from dolls in terms of design. Trivia *Its page on the original Complipedia was created twelve days after its artwork was uploaded. Category:Compliens Category:Dream Element Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Sleeping Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens